


Games You Play

by megmeg654



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmeg654/pseuds/megmeg654
Summary: Ben never thought his life could change so drastically, but after he pulled that angelic woman from her overturned car- everything was different.Rey couldn’t remember anything about the last 15 years of her life, but she could remember strong arms and a soft voice- a voice that made her feel safer than ever before.So when she wakes up in the hospital she can’t remember anything- anything but the voice of her husband, of course.Husband?!Rey is convinced for some reason that she is married to Ben, and her mother Maz along with the doctors somehow convince him to play along in order to keep her as stress free as possible.Thinking her memory should come back in a matter of days, Ben takes Rey home to his three sons- where she’s convinced herself this is her life, and his sons were her children.Will Rey’s memory come back, or will she stay blissfully unaware?(Loosely based on the movie Overboard)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Rey could hear the sounds of the hospital all around her- the beeps of the machines, the doctors puttering around checking her vitals day to day. She even heard her mother come visit most nights, which comforted her greatly- but it was _him_ that made her feel safest.

He would come sometime during the day and slip in when no one else was around, he would hold her hand and sit there. Most days he barely spoke- he would quietly ask her if she was okay, then tell her about his day. About his sons, his ‘dead-end’ job, about everything and nothing at the same time.   
Her memory was a blur at the moment, she knew she had been in some sort of accident- but aside from that, Rey was drawing a blank. She could remember her life as a child, could remember Maz taking her in and everything up until she was around twenty- then it all goes black. Muddy memories that she can’t sift through, and it scares her.

To lay here in this hospital bed with little to no memory of her life, and the inability to wake up properly- Rey was afraid of not waking up, almost as much as she was afraid of what might happen if she did wake up.

  
_______________  
  


Ben wasn’t sure why he kept coming to the hospital for the past three weeks, but here he was on his half hour lunch break- trying to sneak into the hospital with as little fuss as possible.   
When he found that car on the side of the road, his boys in the back of his rundown truck- Ben immediately raced into action. The front of the car was soaked in gasoline, and he knew it would light up in a matter of moments- he rushed to the front seat and was shocked at the sight.

She looked like an angel, an angel of death more like- beautiful.... and covered in blood. Ben saw the gash on her head, and the bruises that were forming already- yet still she was a sight to behold.   
Ben pulled her from her seat, knowing she had to be moved before the car lit ablaze- and immediately called for an ambulance once she was far enough away.   
And after that, he was branded a hero- a title he never wanted, and every time he visited her, nurses would recognize him and ask about what happened.

He didn’t want recognition, he just wanted to see _her,_ Ben learned her name was Rey- and knew it fit her perfectly. For some strange reason, he just felt this compulsion to see her, to know she was okay- and every day she looked better, looked healthier. The doctors were still unsure what was wrong, why she wouldn’t wake up. So he came by whenever he could, just to sit with her and talk. Ben felt this responsibility whenever he looked at her, like it was his job to make her better- even though it was an impossible thing to just wish her better. But holding her hand, seeing her chest rise and fall with every breath- it made him feel slightly better. Though she was a stranger, this girl had changed his look on life- how precious life was, and how easily it could be taken away. 

Ben wasn’t really sneaking into Rey’s room, as her mother welcomed him whenever he came by- but Rey’s mother, Maz was almost just as bad as the nurses- with how many times she had thanked him and tried plying him with baked goods. It wasn’t that the attention made him uncomfortable, he was just a quiet guy who wasn’t used to the spotlight- and he was almost sure Maz could tell. She was never around during Ben’s lunch break, and he suspected it was because Maz knew he was a bit shy- and he was great fun for it. He could sit here and eat his sandwich, while telling Rey about anything that came to mind- then after seeing she was still breathing he would leave, and head back to work.   
It had only been a few weeks of him coming by almost every day, but this was almost part of his routine by now- Ben could only wonder what would happen when Rey woke up. Would she recognize him? Would she not want some stranger coming in to see her? He would understand if she didn’t, Rey didn’t actually know him. He was only some random guy that happened to be there during what had to be the worst day of her life, why would she want to see him?

_______________________  


It started with her fingers slowly stretching every few minutes, then she could feel the scratchy throat from weeks of not being used, Rey scrunched her eyes- the brightness of the room felt almost blinding.   
She was awake.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Rey tried her best not to recoil as the doctor held a bright light in front of her eyes, she had only been awake a few hours now- but it felt like forever to her. All the questions and information they were throwing at her made her head ache- even she was having a hard time putting into words what she was feeling.   
“Alright Miss Kanata, let’s go over this again... What was the last thing you remember?” He looked down on her, and Rey hated him- this doctor wasn’t understanding that this was just as hard for her as it apparently was as annoying for him.   
“I- I don’t.... I remember there was an accident?” Maz’s hand came to hold her own, and for that Rey was grateful.

The scratch of the pen on paper made her look back at her doctor, “Now do you actually remember the accident, or are you just repeating what we’ve told you?”

Rey could feel her eyes welling up, knowing he was right- she didn’t remember the accident... She didn’t remember anything, it was as if everything she once knew was gone, and now only her memory of being in the hospital was left.

Maz’s head whipped towards the doctor, and the fire in her eyes must have sent him running.

“Alright, I don’t want to put any extra stress on you, Miss Kanata. I’ll leave you alone to rest for now, but we will have to revisit this.” Rey nodded her head at the man, before turning towards her mother.

She grabbed Maz’s hand, “Ma I’m.... I’m scared. I don’t know what- who I...” 

“Honey, it’s gonna be alright. You listen to me- with everyone who loves you, all of us are going to help you, okay?” At her mother’s words Rey could feel something, almost like a memory come back to her- strong arms and a soft voice flooded back to her.   
His voice made her feel safe... like a warm blanket- and Rey knew, she knew that he was important. She was sure that she knew him.   
“Where is...” Rey tried her hardest to remember his name, but again was drawing a blank.

Maz looked at her in confusion, “Where is who, honey? Finn? Rose? Poe?”   
As her mother listed off names, Rey knew none of those names were right. In fact she didn’t recognize any of the names her mother had said, but somehow Rey knew none of those were _his_ name.   
“No, that’s not it, he’s my.... my-“ she couldn’t put it in words, what he was- how important he felt to her. How thoroughly convinced she was that this man meant something.   
  
  


_______________________  
  


Ben stood outside the hospital, taking a deep breath he thought about turning around and coming back the next day. To say the least, it had been a stressful morning- work at the site had been backbreaking when he got a call from the kids school.   
His boys were in trouble.... Again.   
They couldn’t seem to stay out of it, Adam and Matt were his oldest- and the most likely to cause trouble. But today it had been little Benji that was in the principals office.   
Apparently Benji was picking up on the twins fighting ways, and slammed his fist into some kids nose during class.

So he had to explain to his boss how he had to leave early, Fred hadn’t been happy and promised Ben would pay for it- so it was safe to say he wasn’t in a great mood when he showed up at school.   
The little six year old hellion was stuck in In School Suspension, and Ben had to sit through another lecture- this time from the school principal.

Ben’s morning had been shit.

And here he was at the hospital, in a terrible mood- so he thought maybe today wasn’t the best day to see Rey.

He thought about it for a good ten minutes before deciding to head inside, where he was in for an enormous shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey not sure if I’m really going to do much with this, we’ll see how it goes!!


End file.
